


Playtime

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack babysits little Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

Ratchet stopped in front of the recreation room when he heard singing coming from within.

"See is for cookie that's good enough for me, hmm, hmmm nummy yummy hmmm hmm hmmm nummy yum," a soft piping voice sang.

Ratchet stuck his head around the corner and had to stifle a laugh. Sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by a toy-block city, was little Daniel Witwicky. The five-year-old was busy pulling Oreos apart, eating the filling, and placing the chocolate wafers on top of his building project. As he worked, he sang happily.

Wheeljack sat on the floor nearby watching the whole process silently. Ratchet entered the room as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the human child.

"Babysitting duty again?" the medic asked.

"Yup," Wheeljack answered.

"You know Carly's going to kill you when she gets back, right?" Ratcet asked.

"Yeah, I know," Wheeljack replied. "But I just didn't have the heart to take them away. He really does like them. And he's having so much fun."

"Well I hope you feel the same way when you get to put him down tonight," Ratchet chuckled as he left the room.


End file.
